Showtime
by Fancy LaLa
Summary: Will & Emma's relationship isn't all red roses as Will's marriage lingers and Emma faces insecurities. Those struggles are pushed to the edge when Emma discovers Will has a secret. But what they learn is that love always prevails..BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello big big world of !!!!!! This is first ever fanfic so I apologize if it sux..... Im new here so its a little frightening because I've read all these AMAZING fics and I don't know if I can live up to yalls standards but I'm going to put my hardest into it and I hope you enjoy. Okay here goes.. I present you the first chapter of my Glee Wemma fic "Showtime" (The name is adopted from a Nelly Furtado song which could describe this awesome couple. Go look it up on Youtube!XD) **

**Summary****- Its been a month since Will & Emma shared their first kiss and things are not going exactly smooth for the two. Between small romantic dates and lusty moments, Will's marriage still lingers and Emma still is unsure of Will's true feelings for her. Those thoughts of insecurity are pushed to the limit when she discovers Will has kept a secret from her. As both of their worlds seem to spiral out of control and a relationship between them seems impossible, they both discover that love prevails and they discover just exactly how strong their love is.**

**Disclaimer- My name is not Ryan Murphy therefore I own nothing!!!!!**

*******

"Do you see it?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Do you see it now?"

"Nope."

"Try this way," the redheaded young woman tilted her head and pointed towards the starry heavens. She let out a small laugh at the man standing next to her mocking her actions and trying to see what she was seeing.

"Emma I still don't see it," he sighed desperately trying to put the twinkly glowing orbs into a shape.

"Imagination!" she cried, laughing, the sparkle in her eyes outshining that of the stars in the sky. She turned to face him with a wide smile platered on her face. He couldn't help but smile back at her as her warm chocolate colored eyes sparkled with delight in the moonlight.

"It was a bunny Will!" she giggled.

"Oh really now?" he whispered, feeling himself becoming lost in her eyes, in her beauty. How could someone be so absolutely gorgeous? he wondered to himself. the moonlight illuminated against her creamy skin with her fiery locks creating an extreme contrast as they framed her round face. Her kissable pink lips parted into a smile over her pearly white teeth that reached her big brown beautiful eyes.

He felt his hand reach up to caress her soft cheek. She closed her eyes at the contact and exhaled lightly, carrying his name on her breath. He felt his other hand clutch her lavender coat as he pulled her towards him until their faces were inches apart. Neither of them moved, simply enjoying the feel of each other's breath brushing their faces. He nuzzled her nose before finally capturing her lips in his own. Her arms wound themselves his waist as she tilted her head and leaned into him, their chests flush against one another. They stood in the middle of a grassy field where Emma had decided she wanted to go gladly tagged along, grateful for any time he got to spend with her that wasn't during the restricted hours of their jobs at William McKinley High School that had a zero tolerance PDA rule that included the adorable guidance counselor and Spanish teacher. It wasn't exactly a date; Emma was still wary about being with a man who as still legally married albeit Will assured her often that him and Terri were through.

Will was glad that he had convinced Emma to stay. She was the only thing keeping him sane since his split from Terri. He was truly grateful that he had her, she was his supporter, she gave him advice whenever he needed it and she was there for him and the Glee club. He remembered how when he first met her he felt a connection that was unexplainable. She became his best friend and soon his feelings for her began to blossom into something much more. Feelings that he continued to deny because of his marriage and soon to be born daughter. Of course when he found out that his baby girl was a mere figment of his imagination, his world shattered and there was only one person he knew could put it back together.

Emma.

He didn't know just how one person could be so amazing, so beautiful, so near perfect despite the fact that she was afraid of germs and found it necessary to sanitize every little thing. To him that's what made her Emma. He adored everything about her, especially the fact that she adored him and was willing to do anything for him. Just the tiniest glimpse of her everyday was enough to make him smile like an idiot with joy. He found himself walking past her office eveyday just so he could see her counseling a student or working diligently on paperwork with her auburn tresses curtaining her face but nothing beat their lunch hours that they spent together everyday even before his split from his wife. He knew he was selfish for being upset about her getting engaged to Ken but for some reason he just couldn't imagine her with anyone beside himself albeit the fact that he was married. But now she was his. All his and he was hers. Almost. Emma wasn't one to rush into a relationship especially one with a married man. Will loved Terri but for some reason, he was thankful for her lie. It gave him reason to be with whom he knew he truly belonged.

Emma loved Will with her whole heart. She knew it was foolish of her to allow herself to fall in love with a married man but there was something about this man. Something told her that this man was special. She felt a connection with him that she had never felt before. It was like..like they were made for each other. But she knew her feelings were absurd and it was futile for her to go on loving a man she would never have. She became engaged in an attempt to move on from Will but her heart told her that she would never stop loving him. Being the person she was, she listened, leading to Ken breaking off their wedding. It killed her to know that she had broke this man's heart and she could only imagine the pain she caused him. But it brought Will to her. Funny how love knows no boundaries.

Emma broke the kiss gasping for breath. She gazed into his blue eyes intently.

"Are you reading me Emma Pillsbury?" he asked, breathless as well.

She fluttered her long eyelashes before closing them to rest her head on his chest. She hmm'd a yes in answer to his question. They stayed embraced for a few more minutes before Emma broke apart to stretch and yawn. Will noted how cute this action was and clutched her hand in his as they made their way across the field back to Emma's car. She took one last glance at the jewels of the sky and sighed happily. 

"That was fun," she said thinking of the hours they had spent laughing, playing, and pointing out pictures to one another in the starry night sky. It was one of her favorite things to do.

Will simply smiled at her, adoring her quirkiness and her deep appreciation for the simple things in life. She was everything he looked for in someone and more. Simple moments that they spent together like this eased alot of the tension between the two and Will was extrememly grateful for every one of them. He knew that things were rough now and were only going to get rougher. He needed Emma to know just how much she meant to him. She was **his **beautiful star and he would hand pick every one of them for her if he could.

Emma gazed up at the twinkling heavens and thought how nothing seemed like it could go wrong as they spent this night together. She knew that feeling would only last so long but she just couldn't help but be thankful for the diamonds of the sky. They brought her and Will another moment that she would keep in the archives of her heart, only to be brought out when things got diffulcult again and she needed to be reminded of just how close they can be.

"Thank you.." she whispered towards the heavens. Will faintly heard her and although he could not read her mind, he knew exactly what she meant.

******

**And there you have it! The end of the first chapter. I know it was pretty short but I promise I will make the next chapters longer!!! Thanks for reading now if you don't mind can you please leave a review? XD Thanks!!!!! :) And stay tuned for more Showtime!! Until then next time, I bid you adieu....**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note~**

To everybody that favorited my story or added it to their story alert list, first and foremost, thanks y'all(: Secondly I'm adding this mainly because I want to say that I'm still trying to work on it, as I know it's been like, what, months since I published it?I don't know how many fanfic authors actually do something like this so I hope you dont think I'm weird o.O Lol xD But I am suffering from a slight case of writer's block with this story. I'm just trying to get it spot-on, I don't want to disappoint you guys hehe and no matter how hard I try and have been trying it just can't come to me :( I've been trying to write a little everyday in notebooks during my freetime in school, how ever frequent that may be varies a LOT because we have been busy with state testing and now finals..But I'm doing my best to update as soon as possible. Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I really am:( So thanks for reading my story and like i said I'll do my best to update soon. And thanks for the reviews!!:) :)

Luv ya!! *mwah*

~TheSunsABallOfButtah


End file.
